gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Portland
In Grand Theft Auto III, Portland Island consists of an island at the eastern end of city limits. Based on the industrial area of New York City, Portland mostly resembles the run-down areas of Brooklyn that are located directly outside of Manhattan. While Portland Island is known as a primarily industrial portion of the city, focused on varied industries and shipping, a sizable residential and commercial population does reside in the island, as the majority of the island is occupied by several non-industrial districts. Much of the island's industrial population is concentrated towards Trenton at the south of the island, and is within a short driving distance to Portland Harbor and Atlantic Quays, which serves as seaports to the island and the city. Non-industrial properties tend to reside towards the north and west sides of the island. Portland also operates an elevated train service with three stations (Rothwell Station in Hepburn Heights, Kurowski Station in Chinatown, and Baille Station in Saint Mark's members are also depicted, donning blue boiler suits and black bandanas.]]) that runs within the island. Chinatown, located northwest from the industrial districts, houses a Chinese-American population, with Chinese-owned commercial, industrial and residential property evident in the district; some of these properties are also believed to be controlled by the local Triads. The Saint Mark's district, located on a steep terrain north from Portland Harbor, is home to an Italian-American population, and is currently controlled by at least one mafia family:the Leones .]]. As the Triads and Leone Family are enemies to each other, skirmishes between members from the Triad and the Leone Family occur frequently in areas bordering Chinatown and Saint Mark's. Other districts of interest include the Red Light District, just west of Saint Mark's, which serves as a prime location for strip clubs and pornography-related businesses. Hepburn Heights, located north to the Red Light District, is home to several apartment projects, and is also home to the Hispanic Diablos street gang. Harwood, located on the northern end of the island, is mostly underdeveloped, with only a few buildings (including the Head Radio broadcast station), a junkyard, and the Porter Tunnel's Portland entrance/exit. Harwood is infamous for the deaths of 11 men at the hands of Tommy Vercetti. The remaining districts of Portland Island are sparsely inhabited: Callahan Point (also known as Waterfront Promenade) is located under and around the foot of the Callahan Bridge, which links Portland Island and Staunton Island; Portland Beach is an empty cliff-side beach located east of Saint's Mark; while ]]consists of a tract of land and a stretch of road between Portland Harbor and Chinatown. Old platforms and train cars of a railway line are also found in eastern Harwood, as well as a mining tunnel running under the Saint Mark's district, which directly links Harwood with Portland Harbor. Portland Rock, a small island housing a lighthouse, may also be seen east of Portland Beach. The Portland Beach area was created to look like the beachy areas in and around New York: Coney Island in Brooklyn, Sandy Hook and Fire Island, which are near the shores of Staten Island and Long Island, respectively. "Chinatown", obviously enough, takes its inspiration from the Manhattan neighborhood of the same name, the "Saint Mark's district takes it name from Little Italy in Manhattan, while "Trenton" takes its inspiration from New Jersey's capital city and the Red Light District resembles Manhattan's 42nd Street of the 1980s. Neighborhoods Portland is made up of the following neighborhoods: * Atlantic Quays * Callahan Point * Chinatown * Harwood * Hepburn Heights * Portland Beach * Portland Harbor * Portland Rock * Portland View * Red Light District * Saint Mark's * Trenton Notable Portland Residents * 8-Ball * Carl (player can kill Carl, which would be in October 2001.) * Carl Johnson (until 1992, moves to Los Santos.) * Chico * "Chunky" Lee Chong (until October 2001, killed.) * Claude until (October 2001 moves to Staunton Island.) * Cedric "Wayne" Fotheringay (until 1998, killed.) * Curly Bob (until October 2001, killed) * Dan Sucho (until 1998, killed) * El Burro * Giovanni Casa (until 1998, killed) * Jane Hopper * Joey Leone * Joseph Daniel O'Toole (until 1998, killed) * Luigi Goterelli * Maria Latore (until 2001, moves to Staunton Island.) * Marty Chonks (until October 2001, killed.) * [[Massimo Torini (until 1998, killed.) * Mickey Hamfists * Mike Forelli (until October 2001, killed.) * Misty * Momma Cipriani * Mrs. Chonks (until October 2001, killed.) * Salvatore Leone (until October 2001, killed.) * Tommy Vercetti (until 1986, moves to Vice City]].) * Toni Cipriani (until 1994, returns in 1998.) * Vincenzo Cilli (until 1998, killed.) Retail and Businesses * 1 Hour Photo * $10 Steps * A1 Property * AMCo. Petroleum Company * Ammu-Nation * Bank of Liberty * Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant * Big Als Liquor * Birthday Suit * Bistrot Café * Bitchin' Dog Food Factory * Borgnine Taxis * Broons * Burke * Capital Autos * Capitali * Carosello Italiano * Cheap Thrills * CityBank * Classic Nails * Cut * Deli and Pizza * Dry Cleaners * East/West Shipping Co. U.S.A. * Eddie's * Eightballs Autoyard * Fabric-8 * Fellas * Fluffy Pillows * Freedom Bus Line * Freiman Coated Fabric * Fudge Packing Corp * Greasy Joe's * H & W Seafood Co. Inc. * Hanpen * Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard * Head Radio * Hoja Sauce * Hong Hung Inc * Indoor Outdoor * Joey's garage * John Homes * King Storage * Liberty Bagel Deli * Liberty City Sawmills * Liberty Pharmaceuticals * Live Lobster Crab & Seafoods * Luigi's Sex Club 7 * Marco's Bistro * Mean Street Taxis * Mei Lin Construction Inc. * Meeouch Sex Kitten Club * Momma's Restaurante * Mr. Wong's Laundromat * Oakdale * Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlor * Paulie's Revue Bar (until 1998) * Pay 'N' Spray * Pizza * Communication Liberty City * Punk Noodles * Raffles Fish Factory * Roachway Foods * Rush Construction Company * Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club * Samo's Wok * Sparki * Supa Save! * Tattoo and Body Piercing Parlour * The Bawdy Shop * The Bowlers Fist * The Glenwood Drugstore * The Mars Gas Corporation * Ting Fu Garden * Turtle Head Fishing Co. * Video Video * Woody's Topless Bar * XXX Mags * Yo-Ma's Frozen Fishy Finger Factory Category:Liberty City in GTA III Category:Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Portland Category:Islands